Stealing Cinderella
by Kary G
Summary: Jacob is stealling Cinderella


**Stealing Cinderella  
>by: Kary G.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Twilight.**

**A/N: I tried to make this story in Leah's POV and a few flashbacks in italics and some Jacob POV. Enjoy! [I'm still working on Revenge]**

Leah Clearwater focused on the waves that crash over and over against the humongous cliff she was standing at. She felt different, and how not to feel different. 8 years passed and she wasn't the teenager anymore. She was now a 25 year-old- woman. Her dark hair with a hint of brown was wavy and stopped at her mid-back, her eyes more beautiful, big and brown, and her brow more defined. Definitely, not a teenager anymore…

_****Leah's POV****__  
>I loved the sound of the waves crashing against each other. It was the most wonderful and peaceful feeling I felt after 8 years. Lots of emotions raced through my blood, and I knew why I was feeling this way. I inhaled the fresh air and immediately thought of him…<em>

_***Flashback***__  
>who would've thought in the end I was going to be alone, without him, without Sam. He was my everything, I hated my cousin Emily for showing up that day, if she didn't show up to my house then Sam would never have met her, never would've imprinted on her…<em>

The pain of seeing them together, laughing, kissing, everything he did to me, and with me was now doing it with her. Since that day I became a bitch little did I know I would fall for another wrong guy...or that is what I thought.

And now I blame fear, he won in the end. Stupid fear that took over my body when my eyes were laid in non-other than Jacob Black, I tried to erase him from my heart but the way we looked at each other and spoke every day, I guess he felt the same way I did, or was that my imagination? After all he had been drag to hell and back with Bella, but now that I knew Renesme was not a baby girl anymore.. Oh! And let's not forget that girl is Jake's imprint.

I still remember the pain in Jacob's eyes as we kissed that night at the beach. It was a soft, and sweet kiss, different from Sam's, I still remember Jacob's hands caressing my small back and with his other hand playing with my hair and touching my shoulder, and arm. His touch hot to my skin, the same burning desire consuming us in that moment…

And the next day I was gone from La Push leaving a note to my mother telling her not to worry about me that I was going to be back, a second note to Seth telling him how much I loved him but that I needed time to put all these emotions inside me in place, and the third note to Jacob telling him how much I loved him, telling him how great was that kiss we both shared last night but I also knew that he still needed time to understand the meaning of true love, he had an imprint to take care of, to love, that is why I needed to get out, it wasn't his fault, nor Reneseme.. I felt it was mine, until this day I still haven't found the real answer or truth to that comment.

The raging waves stopped me from going back to the past, I know focused on my cousin Emily;she was happily married with Sam, and had a 2 year-old boy. I couldn't be happier for her and Sam too. Yes, he broke my heart but somehow I managed to get rid of that anger towards him, it wasn't his fault. At the end it wasn't meant to be.

The pack was doing well. Every member of the pack had their girlfriends if not wives. After 8 years of been out of the reservation I came back to stay, and was happy to see my family and friends, they were all in shock and had a million questions that were answered by me. "I'm so sorry guys, I – I didn't know where to go or what to do," I stopped not saying another word, not knowing what to say, silence filled the room and my gaze focused on the floor. Suddenly, a pair of warm arms was around me. I looked up to find Seth embracing me, and then Paul to my surprise stepped in embracing Seth and me of course, followed by Embry, and all the boys, the girls didn't stay in the background. The man let their women in front of their bodies sharing so they could hug me too.

It was a circle with me in the middle of the living room, followed by all the girls, and the men covering with their arms their wives small bodies. A single tear rolled down my eye, forgiveness floated in the air.

I even went to visit the Cullen's to greet them. I wasn't that teenager anymore hating on everyone. Yes, I had temper but only used it when it was necessary.

I stopped in front of the mansion Cullen, the door was open, and the silence of the forest was filled with a piano melody. I took two steps inside the house and found Edward with a smile on his lips, as he stopped playing. "Welcome back," he said.

I smiled and I ran to embrace him. "Is so good to be back, but you still stink." He chuckled.

After a few minutes I turned to see Bella and an 11 year old girl. "Aunt Leah!" the girl spoke and ran to my arms, I received her with the same happiness she gave me, and then I turned to Bella and shared one more embrace. She smiled, her golden eyes and white skin glowing in the day as a sunray made its way to her, she looked like a singer in front of a stage, all the lights on her.

"Leah!" I heard a very, very happy voice. 'Alice,' I thought as she embraced me too, and then Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle and sweet little Esme. I sat down for an hour or two answering all their questions too.

"He had a hard time dealing with you not being in La Push anymore," Edward said and my gaze focused on my hand.

"I know… I hope he forgives me for doing what I did to him,"

A smile appeared on Edward lips. Hmm…was that a 'yes'? I stood up and promise them to be back the next day.

"I'd like for you to bring the whole pack with you tomorrow night, is a good time to celebrate!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"All right, gotta go," I said as I disappear in the forest.

********  
>There was only one person I hadn't seen and just thinking about him make my stomach turn to knots, make my heart pound, and my hands to sweat. Oh, yes! Jacob Black… that name…after 8 years I was looking forward to see him but why the nervousness? My relaxation was interrupted by a person approaching.<p>

His scent hit my nostrils so hard that I knew who was standing behind me. My heart picked the pace, determined. I stood up and turned around facing him. Jacob Black stood behind me, his hair nice and cut the same way when he was a teenager, muscles stood out to me, and that smile. I had to focus and fight with my brain to give the order to my legs not to wobble and fall in front of him… that was the last thing that I needed to happen.

"Jacob. I'm so sorry –"I gasped when I felt his arms around me. He began shaking but it wasn't because he was angry, he was….he was crying?

"I'm so sorry Jacob, please forgive me," I begged him as my body shook with his own thanks to the sobs attacking my body.

"Why Leah? Why did you leave me?" his own sobs against my long and silky hair.

"It was a selfish thing to do Jacob. I just had to get away and clear my mind. I couldn't handle what was happening with Sam and Emily at the time, and it killed me to leave my brother here. I know he was suffering too and my mother too… and you…and I just – he should've yelled at me. I know I deserve that and much worse, but then the pack not even Seth welcomed me in the way I thought they would." I finished saying.

Jacob placed his hands on my shoulder, and moved his gaze to mine. "It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you are safe, and here with the pack, with me," He said. I nodded and with tears falling, I closed the distance between us, placing my quivering lips against his. It was the most wonderful thing for me, I felt alive.

He didn't push me away that kiss held pain, tears, and love, but the most important thing… forgiveness. My arms snaked around his neck as his strong arms drew me closer to his chest. The warm between us was incredible.

From a distance Emily stared at the pair with a satisfying smile on her lips. Sam held her as he bent down to kiss her lips. Paul approached Sam followed by Rachel Black, Jacob's sister. Emily looked at Rachel who smiled at the scene unfolding in front of her. Jared joined them with wife Kim same as Leah's little brother. Quill stopped next to Seth with girlfriend Claire who was now a teenager and not a baby.

"Get a room!" Seth complained making me broke the kiss moment ago I shared with Jacob.

I rolled my eyes and walked to where the pack were standing and punch my brother's arm lightly as he laughed at my action. We spent a few more minutes talking, they were so happy to see me and Jacob together, after all these years…

"Guys, Alice Cullen invited all of us to their house to celebrate that I'm back. The Cullen's will be happy to see you all," I looked at their expression to see if I saw a change that would shout a 'NO' to me, but they all nodded and agreed to go with me, and Jacob. My mother will be out with Billy and Charlie, she decided to make them company while both men were fishing.

"When?" Seth asked, he was so excited, I wonder why?

"Tomorrow night," I reply. I felt Jacob's arm around my waist and I lean my back to his chest. Emily and Sam had to go. Little Sam was being cared by Billy and my mother, and that is how every member of the pack went to do their own things, leaving Jacob and I alone.

We decided to walk to the beach, since it was getting dark, plus there was not a lot of people in the beach and on top of that a big full moon provide lighting to us, as we walked through the soft, and brown sand. "I am so happy you're back," Jacob spoke kissing my forehead.

"I'm happy too, I missed you so much, but I knew it was necessary to get away," I told him.

A few feet from us were a couple, the guy with a guitar on hand and playing/singing to his girlfriend. To be honest the guy had a good voice. Jacob noticed my gaze on the people but especially on the song, and the guitar… Jacob sat down on the sand pulling me to his lap as I placed my forehead to his, listening to the song, and smiling to my now-boyfriend.

…and with that the song began, and flashbacks raced through my mind.

_**I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man  
>It wasn't any secret i'd be asking for her hand<br>I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
>with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf<strong>_

_a 6 year-old boy with tan skin and a beautiful smile sat on the living room of the Clearwater house. "Hurry up, Leah!" he yelled to his friend. A girl of the same age ran downstairs to meet with him._

_Harry Clearwater had a smile on his lips as he saw the scene in front of him unfold. "I hate when you yell!" Little Clearwater complained to Jacob._

_"Honey, before y go. Can you bring me the newspaper?" Harry said to her daughter and she nodded as she told Jake she was going to be right back._

_"Take care of her Jake," he told the boy._

_"Always," he replied. As his small brown eyes were now on some pictures of Leah smiling, jumping on the bed, running in a garden where the sprinklers began to throw water at her, and she stood there laughing._

_**She was playing Cinderella  
>She was riding her first bike<br>Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
>Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin<br>Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
>In her eyes i'm Prince Charming<br>But to him i'm just some fella  
>riding in and stealing Cinderella<strong>_

__I was taken out of my daydream as the guy kept playing to his girlfriend. I looked at Jacob who had his eyes closed. He was enjoying the music too… I wonder what he was thinking. From a sitting position we went to lay on the sand.

_***Jacob POV***__**  
><strong>_I was happy to have her in my arms, to be able to kiss her lips, to feel her heart pick up the pace, she now laid with me on the sand. As the guy kept singing the song myown mind jumped from here to a few years ago when Harry was still alive, the night of homecoming. I was probably 13? 14? I still remember when I saw Bella with Edward, and heard his words to her _'I leave you for a few seconds and the wolves descend on you,'_ I didn't know what he meant back then until that day when I turned into that brownish wolf.

_After seeing Bella go with Edward, I went back home, and cut my hair. For some reason it grew damn quick in a matter of 3 days probably because of the shape shifting thins. Now that my hair had a nice haircut I raced to Leah's home._

_At that time Sam was not with her until a year later. I remember knocking the Clearwater wooden door, and old Harry greeted me. He held the door open for me and I walked in sitting on a sofa. Harry excused himself to let Leah know I was downstairs waiting for her._

_I stood up and paced through the room watching every picture of when Leah was little. Same way I watched those pictures was when I was 6. I focused on a picture of Leah; it looked like the picture was taken a few days ago. I kept looking at the picture and noticed the date of the picture down at the right hand corner…Yep, I was right. Picture was taken 2 days ago._

_**I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one  
>When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"<br>I said "Yes, she quite a woman"  
>and he just stared at me<br>Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be**___

_I was so focused on the picture of Leah [the one taken 2 days ago] that I didn't notice Harry behind me until he said: "Now, ain't she something, son?"_

_I turned around and smile to him, as I answer his question. "Yes, she's quite a woman"_

_**Playing Cinderella  
>Riding her first bike<br>Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
>Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin<br>Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
>In her eyes i'm Prince Charming<br>But to him i'm just some fella  
>riding in and stealing Cinderella<strong>_

_He was going to say something else but decided not to and called his daughter's name. Leah came down, she was beautiful, her dark, wavy hair down to her mid-back, her makeup soft, and natural. She was perfect._

_**He slapped me on the shoulder  
>Then he called her in the room<br>When she threw her arms around him  
>That's when I could see it too<strong>_

__I too was snapped out of the flashback as the guy finished playing guitar and singing, I couldn't help but overheard when he told his girlfriend there was one small piece of the song he forgot to sang but he couldn't remember the lyrics.

I looked down to see Leah sleeping on my chest. She looked so beautiful, her breathing slow, I took her gently in my arms, and went to her house. I spotted Seth outside reading a book, when he saw me with his sister in my arms he began to freak out but I told him to shut up, I explain after I placed Leah on her bed and covered her light body with a quilt. I pressed my lips to her lips and then forehead, I knew the quilt was going to smell of my perfume all over the next day, but I knew she wouldn't mind. When I walked downstairs I explained to Seth what really had happen, and reminded him of the party tomorrow night.

_***Leah's POV***_

I opened my eyes searching for Jacob when I realized where I was. His perfume inside my nose, the quilt I was covered with had his scent. I must've fall asleep and he brought me here, it was the only thing I can come up. I sat on my bed and stretched letting the sunrays enter, as I move the dark curtain that was preventing the sun to come.

I walked to the bathroom and brush my teeth and to also see how my hair was, probably a big mess but to my surprise it wasn't that bad. I still couldn't understand how the best hair styles were in the morning when you woke up and when you tried to style your hair it never look the way you want it. Oh well…

I walked downstairs and heard voices probably Seth and my mother. "Good morning," I announce to the people in the kitchen.

"Look who just woke up, sleeping beauty," I smiled as I blush a little recognizing the voice that spoke with my brother. Jacob had a new plate filled with eggs, bacon, ham and beans, I walked to him hugging him, and kissing his lips as I thanked him. Seth was devouring his plate as well as Jacob; I rolled my eyes once again. Boys! Why did they have to eat like they never tasted something so simple?

I ate slowly; Seth was first to finish and he excuse himself. "Whoa, whoa, where are you going?" I questioned him.

"I thought mom wasn't here," he complained but answer my question. "I'm going to the Cullens to see Renesme,"

"But—why…" my little brother cut me off.

"Gotta go sis, I love you. Jake?" he looked at Jake as Jacob nodded. I took my fork and stabbed a small piece of bacon. The moment the bacon was going to touch my mouth, I noticed his eyes on me.

"Ok. Care to explain what's up with Seth and Renesme?" I began to interrogate him. "I thought Renesme was your imprint," the last word came out with a bitter sound, and didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Well- Your brother imprinted on Nessie when I broke the imprint the next day you decide to leave La Push," He said not trying to make me feel bad, but I felt bad.

"Oh," That's all I could say, placing my fork down. All of a sudden I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean to make you feel like this. You are back, that's all that matters, and don't you ever forget that, ok?"

He kissed me trying to ease my mind. I loved this guy so much I couldn't imagine my life without him. We were kissing slowly, and then wildly. He picked me up and placed me on the sofa. I couldn't get enough of him. His lips kissed my collar bone biting gently my ear lobe.

A moan escape my lips, I loved him so much. My hands played with his hair and pulled him closer to me. His big hot hands on my small back and supporting my head, he gave me one last quick kiss as he look into my eyes. "I love you Leah,"

A smile was now on my lips "I love you too,"

What I loved about Jacob is that he was a real gentleman, and if I wanted to go to that extreme as to have sex, he would stop me. Not that he was afraid, but he respected me and wanted to do things the right way, I knew him.

He sat down next to me on the table as I finished eating my breakfast. I placed the plates on the sink and was going to clean the table and do all the dishes, but he stopped, and kissed my forehead. "Take a shower, I'll finish for you," he gave me a little push.

"Thanks," I kissed him as I hurried to take a quick shower. 25 minutes later I came down with blue jeans, brown ankle boots and a spaghetti stripe white blouse. My ears had small diamond ears, soft makeup, and a nice pink shade on my lips, my hair not to damp with soft waves.

We watched a movie just to make time before we went to the Cullens. The time came, and we met with the whole pack and the girls as we walked to the Cullen house. Their back garden was decorated when we entered. A cake simple but beautiful was on one of the tables, there was a lot of food and I knew the guys would be more than happy for that.

Time went by as we all talked and laugh. Small melodies played in the background and most of us decided to dance. I looked next to us and smile seeing Sam and Emily with little Sam in their arms. It looked a lot like Emily but with Sam's eyes. After a few dancing time, Jacob stopped in the center of the 'dance floor' his face became serious. "What's wrong?" I said to him, he was scaring me.

"Well… after you left I was devastated, I didn't know where to look for you, and I want to make sure that doesn't happen again,"

"What? How?" I asked nervously as I laugh. "Are you going to have me on a leash?"

He grinned. "Not exactly honey," and then he did it. He bent down, my heart picked up the pace this time. "Leah Clearwater, I loved you so much and I'd love for you to spend your entire life with me, will you marry me?" taking a small box out of his pocket showing a very special, particular ring to me.

I was speechless for a moment, that's when I really pay attention and all the Cullen and the pack were around us forming a circle with us in the center. "Yes, Yes. I'll marry you!" I laughed as he picked me up and kissed me. Everybody shout a "Yes!" and then clapped. A few seconds later everyone was congratulating us.

"Your mother's ring," I spoke softly, and he nodded. As I kissed him one more time, "thank you Jacob Black, thank you so much," I said to him as a song was heard in the background.  
><em><strong><br>She was Playing Cinderella  
>Riding her first bike<br>Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
>Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin<br>Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
>If he gives me a hard time<br>I can't blame the fella  
>I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella<strong>_

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this quick story as much as I did. The song I used is by Chuck Wicks 'Stealing Cinderella'


End file.
